Luna Perigee
by bluecatcinema
Summary: Luna faces up to her feelings for a certain unicorn stallion...


**Luna Perigee**

Princess Luna of Equestria trotted through the streets of Canterlot. She was on her way to a dinner appointment with Gothic, a unicorn stallion whom she had recently become friends with.

As she made her way to the dining spot where they had arranged to meet, Luna reflected on their friendship. She hadn't had much in the way of friends since before the "Night Mare Moon" incident, and even then, not many of them. Her role as the mistress of the night took up most of her social life. She had earned the friendship of the denizens of Ponyville during the last Nightmare Night, but Gothic was the only real friend Luna had made within Canterlot's boundaries.

Luna cared deeply for Gothic. He dominated her thoughts, in a way that sometimes confused her. She initially put it down to simple friendship, until a conversation she had with her sister, Princess Celestia, only moments before, had made her think differently.

Luna had been on her way to a previous outing with Gothic when she bumped into Celestia on her way out of the palace.

"Sorry, big sister." Luna apologised. "I was just on my way-"

"To meet Gothic?" Celestia asked, an odd smile on her face. "The two of you have been seeing an awful lot of each other lately, haven't you?"

"Yes, we have." Luna admitted. "What of it?"

"So many meetings, in so little time." Celestia smirked. "It seems to me you two may be becoming more then just friends. Do I detect some sparks of romance?"

"Sister, please!" Luna blushed. "We've barely known each other for a fortnight!"

"Still, he does seem to have made quite an impression on you." Celestia continued smirking. "I see the way your eyes light up when the guards inform you of his arrival."

"He is just a friend." Luna insisted. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"You can't lie to me, Luna." Celestia shook her head. "A big sister always knows."

Unable to think of a retort, Luna simply huffed, turned, and left.

As she walked through the streets of Canterlot, Luna considered the possibility that Celestia might be right. Luna had never actually been in love before, so she had no way of knowing for sure. And even if she did feel more then friendship for Gothic, would he feel the same? Luna recalled often seeing Gothic staring at her from out of the corner of her eyes. That, and the fact that he was such a fan of hers, seemed to support the idea that he shared those feelings. If her suspicions were true, then Gothic was to be commended; The fact that she was old enough to be his ancestor didn't seem to have deterred him in the least.

Luna resolved to ask Gothic that very day, to make sure, once and for all. She only hoped their friendship could survive in either case.

As she approached the restaurant, she saw Gothic already seated at a table. His face lit up in a smile as he approached, and Luna found herself blushing in response.

"Good afternoon, Princess Luna." Gothic greeted her.

"I've told you before, Gothic." Luna sighed. "Just call me Luna."

"Sorry." Gothic shrugged. "Habit."

Gothic pulled out a chair for Luna to sit on. As she sat, he pushed the chair into the table.

After the waiters brought their food, Luna ate silently. She was waiting for a good time to ask Gothic her question. Before she knew it, her plate was empty, and her question had gone unasked.

"Luna, is there something wrong?" Gothic asked. "You've barely said a word."

"My apologies, Gothic." Luna sighed. "It's just... I have something on my mind. You are a wonderful friend, Gothic. I truely value your companionship."

"The feeling is mutual, Luna." Gothic smiled.

"And yet..." Luna stopped, swallowed, then continued. "What if I were to say I wished to be more then just your friend?"

"You mean...?" Gothic whispered.

"Yes." Luna nodded.

"Nothing would make me happier." Gothic smiled.

"So, you mean _you_ also..." Luna started.

"Yes." Gothic nodded. "I have been in love with you since the first moment I saw you. But I thought I was unworthy of a Princess, so I said nothing, and settled instead for being your friend."

"Unworthy?" Luna repeated. "You put yourself in great danger to save me. You convinced me to stand up to my greatest demons. Make no mistake, Gothic, you are more then worthy of a Princess."

"Really?" Asked Gothic.

"Really." Smiled Luna.

Luna leaned forward, and lightly kissed Gothic on the lips. In response, Gothic began grinning goofily. Although she wasn't aware of it, Luna was wearing the same kind of smile on her face.

"Come with me, Gothic." Luna rose out of her chair.

"Where are we going?" Asked Gothic, also rising.

"To the castle." Said Luna. "I wish to inform Celestia that you will be my royal consort from this day forth."

"I would follow you to the ends of Equestria itself, my lady." Gothic took her hoof in his and kissed it.

"There's only one downside." Luna sighed.

"Downside?" Asked Gothic, worried.

"I'll have to listen to Celestia saying 'I told you so'." Groaned Luna.

Gothic couldn't help laughing at her remark. Luna began laughing too, a joyous, mirthful laugh, the likes of which she had only made on precious few occasions.

As the two made their way back to the castle, Luna's heart exploded with happiness. She was in love. Now that she knew what the feeling was like, she felt closer to Equestria and it's inhabitants then ever before, at last being able to share in a joy held by so many.

**The End.**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Lauren Faust and Hasbro Studios.)_


End file.
